PAIN KILLER
by Zashache
Summary: dia tahu sosok itu adalah seseorang yang akan menghilangkan Semua rasa sakitnya selama ini. Dia tahu dia membunuh untuk menemuinya. BeyondxMatt.


_XxX Pain Killer XxX_

**Summary:** dia tahu sosok itu adalah seseorang yang akan menghilangkan Semua rasa sakitnya selama ini. Dia tahu dia membunuh untuk menemuinya. BeyondxMatt.

© **Death Note **is belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Hujan, sekali lagi. Membasahi bumi.

Tak ada habisnya jarum-jarum air itu jatuh ke tanah yang dingin dan keras.

Langit terlihat seperti menangis, menangis, dan menangis.

Sebenarnya apa yang langit tangisi?

Sesungguhnya, mengapa dia menangis?

Mail Jeevas, seorang pemuda biasapun tak mengetahui jawabannya.

Dia sendiri bahkan tak mengerti apa yang sedang dia lakukan.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Matt berdiri diatas atap gedung tertinggi di L.A, menatap jarum-jarum hujan turun kebawah, kejalanan yang ramai dan banyak mobil-mobil lalu-lalang. Apa yang sedang dia lakukan? Tak ada. Apa yang sedang dia pikirkan? Tak ada.

Matanya hanya menatap kebawah. Kejalanan yang berada jauh 25 lantai darinya. Dia bisa saja melompat, jatuh kebawah, dan mati. Namun nampaknya dia masih ingin menikmati tetesan hujan terakhir…

"jarum-jarum itu terasa sakit namun mengairahkan, iya bukan?"

Tiba-tiba matt mendengar suara orang lain.

Suara seseorang yang dia kenal…namun…telah dia lupakan.

"…B…." matt melirik kebelakan untuk memastikan siapa orang itu. Dan ternyata dia tak salah, sosok itu sesuai dengan dugaannya. Beyond.

"kau menyukainya, iya bukan?" Mata berwarna Merah darah Beyond terlihat seperti batu permata dihadapan matt. Anggun namun mematikan. Pemuda berambut hitam itu melangkahkan kakinya perlahan-lahan kehadapan matt. Sampai jarak mereka cukup dekat.

"B… apa yang kau lakukan?" matt akhirnya berbalik arah untuk melihat Beyond seutuhnya. Dia terkejut melihat ada bercak darah dibaju hitam beyond, darah segar yang luntur dari bajunya karena hujan. Darah itu luntur membekas di lantai atap ketika beyond berjalan.

"apakah aku harus mempunyai alasan?" Beyond melangkah lebih dekat kepada matt. Matt mundur selangkah ketika beyond berjalan mendekatinya, namun Beyond langsung menarik tangan matt dan menahannya erat-erat.

"kau tak berubah, masih cantik seperti dahulu…" Beyond mengengam tangan matt erat-erat. Matt meringis kesakitan, namun beyond tak perduli. Justeru nampaknya dia menyukai melihat matt meringis kesakitan.

"ugh-- dan….dan nampaknya…kau juga tak berubah…" ujar matt yang masih mencoba untuk lepas dari cengkraman beyond. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan mata. Mata berwarna _emerald_ bertemu Mata berwarna _scarlet_ terang. Dan Seakan-akan hujan bukanlah masalah bagi mereka berdua.

"kau masih saja menjadi binatang peliharaan, matty." Kritik beyond sambil menyentuh dagu bawah matt dengan tangannya yang satu lagi.

"hhh--bukan urusanmu…" matt mencoba untuk tak termakan omongan Beyond, dia tahu Beyond ingin bermain-main dengan pikirannya…

"penerus ketiga LawLiet… Anjing pengikut Mello… seseorang yang tak dianggap…mau jadi apa kau, Matty?" Beyond menatap mata matt dalam-dalam, dan matt tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata beyond.ada suatu hal yang menghalanginya untuk tidak menatap mata beyond…

"itu--adalah pilihanku…!" teriak matt. Mendadak beyond menamparnya. Matt langsung terjatuh kelantai dan ada darah mengujrat dari mulutnya.

"kau memilihnya karena kau tak punya banyak pilihan. Namun kau terlalu bodoh untuk mengambil pilihan…kalau kau tak terlalu bodoh… mungkin saat ini kau sedang berada di rusia, bersama keluargamu. Bersama adikmu. Menjalani kehidupan yang membosankan dan biasa-biasa saja…" Beyond menghentakan kakinya dengan keras tepat diatas dada matt.

"ARGH--!!" kali ini matt benar-benar meringis kesakitan.

"aku kasihan padamu…Matty…orang yang tak dianggap… terkucilkan… anti-sosial… dan sebenarnya kita mempunyai banyak kemiripan…" Beyond perlahan-lahan menunduk, wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari wajah matt.

Rintik air hujan yang jatuh membasahi kepala Beyond jatuh menyusuri rambut hitamnya, dan air hujan itu kembali jatuh ke wajah matt yang terlihat shock dan panik.

"aku punya hadiah untukmu…" Beyond merogoh saku kantong celananya, dan mengeluarkan pisau lipat kecil. Secara perlahan-lahan dia menyayat urat nadi kedua pergelangan tangan matt.

"C..ché!! hentikan--!! Stop!!" matt berteriak kesakitan ketika beyond melukai tangannya. Dan mengukir inisial B dibawah luka kedua urat nadi tangannya.

"ak--akhh…." Setelah mengukir inisial-nya, Beyond melepaskan kedua tangan matt. Darah yang keluar dari kedua urat nadi tangan matt langsung bercampur dengan air hujan. Beyond menjilat sisa darah matt yang berada ditangannya.

"kau terlihat semakin cantik…matty. Nampaknya aku jatuh cinta kepadamu…lagi…" Beyond kini duduk diatas perut matt, dan perlahan-lahan mencium wajah matt yang basah.

"di..diam kau…dasar pembunuh…" Matt mencoba untuk menyingkirkan beyond dari tubuhnya, namun kekuatan tubuhnya tak sebanding dengan beyond. Dan apalagi kesadarannya sudah mulai hilang karena darah yang terus-terusan keluar dari kedua pergelangan tangannya.

"aw…kini kau membuatku sedih, matty. Itu tepat mengenai hatiku…" Beyond terlihat seperti mengejek matt.

"hhh…apa….apa maumu yang sebenarnya…." Matt tahu dirinya tak berdaya ditangan beyond… matt tahu beyond berniat untuk…

"kau tahu apa mauku. Yaitu mem-bu-nuh-mu" Beyond mengeja perkataanya sambil mengelus wajah matt.

"c…che…" matt tahu seharusnya dia tak perlu menanyakan hal itu.

" kau seharusnya berbangga hati…karena aku membunuh Semua orang yang kucintai dan yang kuanggap indah… kau…lebih dari Semua hal itu…kau _menakjubkan_. Matty. Dan aku membuatmu mati perlahan-lahan… kau harus _bangga _dan _senang_ akan hal itu" Ujar beyond.

"aku…sama sekali…tak senang mendengarnya…ah…" pengelihatan matt sudah mulai buyar. Dia hampir tak bisa merasakan jarum-jarum hujan jatuh kemukanya lagi.

"oh, sudah saatnya aku pergi…" Beyond yang mengetahui kalau kesadaran matt akan hilang sebentar lagi langsung berdiri dari atas tubuh matt.

"che…da…dasar brengsek…kau…meninggal…kanku….mati… disini…che…" matt sudah tak bisa melihat beyond dengan jelas lagi. Sosok beyond hanya terlihat seperti bayangan ditengah-tengah rintik hujan…

"aku membunuhmu…untuk menemuimu lagi ditempat lain…" Beyond tersenyum melihat matt sekarat.

"_sayonara, _matty. Kau tahu kau mencintaiku…." Beyond lalu pergi berlalu. Dengan bercak darah matt yang masih ada ditangannya.

"………….." matt melihat keatas. Dengan pandangannya yang terbatas itu dia hanya bisa melihat tetesan air hujan masih menghujani mukanya.

Darah ditangannya masih tetap keluar…dan semakin lama semakin banyak…

Keadaanya mengenaskan…namun…setidaknya….

Langit masih bisa untuk menangisinya.

( FIN )

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

**MATTGASM:**…………

**SayurKecombrang:**………..

**ShionLaBeuf:**…………

**MATTGASM:**…apaan tuh?

**SayurKecombrang:**…gak tau…

**ShionLaBeuf:**…gak jelas yak?

Review….


End file.
